That's Why I Smile
by MoniMcCoy
Summary: Ha pasado un año y medio tras los acontecimientos de la película El Caballero Oscuro. Katherine Dent intenta recomponer su vida tras la horrible muerte de su hermano como psicóloga en Arkham, sin embargo cierto criminal con maquillaje de payaso tiene planes preparados para ella... JokerXOC
1. Chapter 1

That's Why I Smile

_"And that's why I smile, it's been a while since everyday and everything has felt this..."_

Katherine apagó el teléfono. Un año antes esa canción habría significado algo para ella. Pero ahora dudaba que hubiese algo que la hiciese sonreír. La muerte de su hermano Harvey era algo que le había afectado demasiado, y eso como buena psicóloga que era no se lo podía permitir.

Tenía que agradecer a Bruce Wayne, un conocido de su hermano, toda la ayuda que le había prestado los primeros meses tras su muerte, ya que él también había perdido a alguien importante durante esa horrible época en la que ese demente autoproclamado como el Payaso Príncipe del Crimen había gobernado toda la ciudad de Gotham.

Había sido una época oscura y siniestra, pero por mucho que la gente se empeñase en decir que el Joker era un monstruo despiadado y odioso ella no lo veía del todo así. En el primer momento en que lo vio lo caló por completo: Esquizofrenia, demencia, masoquismo, trastorno bipolar, falta de empatía... no era culpa suya, era solo que no había recibido la ayuda adecuada y que había tenido una vida muy dura.

En el instante en que pensó en el villano, pensó también en el héroe, o más bien antihéroe. Sinceramente, no se tragaba que Batman hubiese sido el responsable de la muerte de su hermano mayor. Su misión era proteger la ciudad, no aterrorizarla. Seguramente había algo más detrás de la muerte de su hermano y su prometida, la amiga de Bruce, pero era algo que jamás adivinaría y en lo que ahora mismo no tenía tiempo para pensar. Llegaba tarde a su cita.

Sabía que a Bruce no le importaba que llegase tarde a tomar café con él. Es más, seguro que se las apañaba para llegar aún más tarde que ella. Y eso que habían quedado en su mansión. Aún así no quería llegar tarde, sería de muy mala educación siendo ella la invitada.

Terminó de cepilllarse su larga melena castaña, se colocó bien las gafas, se puso una chaqueta de cuero marrón y salió de su apartamento, para dirigirse al amplio garaje. Por el pasillo se topó con Marcus Stevens, el inquilino de enfrente, quien parecía también dirigirse al ascensor.

No soportaba a ese tipo, era el típico mujeriego que se había tirado a todas las tías del edificio menos a ella. Y ahora trataba de meterse en sus pantalones. Pero como ella siempre lo rechazaba, él se veía obligado a recurrir a la degradación y abuso verbal. Sin embargo, al día siguiente volvía a intentarlo como si nada hubiese pasado el día anterior. Le ponía enferma, ahora lo único que podía hacer era disimular esa amargura que le entraba al verlo con una sonrisa.

"Hola Kitty, ¿Qué tal has dormido, encanto?" Ronroneó a su oído.

Katherine no podía sentirse más nerviosa e incómoda en ese momento. Casi deseó que la tragase la tierra. O mejor, que le tragase a él. Ese viaje en ascensor iba a ser muy largo...

"Genial Marcus. ¿podrías darle al botón del vestíbulo?"

"Por supuesto Kitty." Dijo con un guiño.

Como odiaba ese apodo. Pero seguro que eso a él le daba igual. Sólo le interesaba de ella una cosa, y estaba totalmente segura de que para lograr su objetivo ese hombre sería capaz de recurrir hasta a la violencia.

Ya estaban a punto de llegar al vestíbulo y Katherine ya casi podía saborear su libertad. Pero Marcus tenía otros planes. Antes de llegar le dio al botón de parada, lo que llevó al ascensor a una abrupta detención.

"Marcus ¿qué dem...?" Empezó a decir, pero se detuvo cuando notó que su mano le palpaba el trasero. Cuando consiguió arrinconarla contra la pared se acercó para susurrarle al oído.

"Estás tremenda con esos vaqueros. Ójala fuera yo quien te los quitase. Vamos, ¿no quieres saber lo que se siente cuando lo haces con un auténtico hombre?."

Katherine ya no pudo soportarlo más y le apartó de un fuerte empujón, para volver a darle al botón del vestíbulo.

Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y se apresuró a salir del vestíbulo. Cuanto más se acercaba a la puerta del garaje más podía oír la voz de Marcus insultándola y degradándola verbalmente.

"¡Sí, eso!. ¡Lárgate de aquí, puta estrecha! ¡A ver si un día de estos uno de tus pacientes te echa un buen polvo y se te quita esa cara de amargada que tienes!"

Katherine no pensaba entrar en su juego. Era una buena psicóloga y sabía que si él veía que sus palabras tenían algún efecto sobre ella seguiría echando leña al fuego. Pero lo que si podía hacer era darle donde más le dolía.

Se giró lentamente y con una expresión serena y tranquila le dijo:

"Marcus, ¿Tan duro es para ti que una una mujer no quiera acostarse contigo? tiene que ser horrible que te rechacen. Quizás no seas tan bueno seduciendo a las mujeres, o a lo mejor es que no eres tan hombre como presumes ser. "

Había tocado un punto sensible y lo sabía. Con solo mirar a una persona a la cara podía saber a la perfección como era su personalidad, a qué tenía miedo o que era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Sólo había que fijarse bien en las expresiones y gestos faciales. Con Marcus, eso no era necesario. Era un rompecorazones muy primitivo, y como a todos los hombres no le gustaba que se metiesen con su virilidad.

Sin mediar más palabra, se dirigió tan campante al garaje donde le esperaba su mini negro.

Condujo en silencio, sin apartar los ojos de la carretera y pensando en su hermano. Lo echaba tanto de menos, ojalá hubiera podido decirle adiós. Si antes de su muerte no hubiese estado tan centrada en su trabajo y hubiese prestado algo de atención a la vida de su hermano, a lo mejor habría tenido alguna oportunidad de salvarle.

Llegó finalmente a la Mansión Wayne y aparcó en la entrada. Llamó un par de veces y fue recibida por Alfred, el mayordomo de la mansión. Era un hombre mayor, muy agradable y con un fuerte acento británico. A Katherine le había caido bien al instante, le recordaba a su abuelo.

"Buenos días, señorita Dent. Llega usted un poco tarde." Le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Perdona Alfred, me he despistado un poco." Contestó ella.

"No se preocupe, querida. El señor Wayne la está esperando."

'¿Bruce? ¿llegando pronto a una cita? Debe de ser muy importante lo que tiene que decirme.' Pensó para si misma mientras era guiada por los largos pasillos de la mansión. Tenía que reconocer que le encantaba ese lugar. Todo allí era tan elegante, antiguo y misterioso, casi como los que habitaban en ella. Quizás hasta tuviese pasadizos secretos que condujesen hasta las ruinas de alguna civilización perdida o hasta un tesoro. En ese momento recordó la vez que le había comentado a Alfred ese tema. Él se había reído ligeramente y le había dicho:

_"Quien sabe, señorita Dent. Ni siquiera yo conozco todos los secretos que oculta esta mansión."_

Se detuvieron frente unas grandes puertas de caoba que daban lugar a un elegante salón-biblioteca con cómodos butacones de terciopoelo verde y una acogedora chimenea con un fuego encendido.

Bruce se encontraba de espaldas a ella mirando por la ventana, parecía pensativo. Al oírla llegar, se dio la vuelta y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

"Ya era hora de que aparecieras Kat. Pensaba que no ibas a venir." Bromeó ofreciéndole una taza de café. Katherine la aceptó y se sirvió un poco de leche junto con dos terrones de azúcar.

"Más sorprendente me parece a mi que tú llegues pronto a una cita." Contestó ella sorbiendo un poco de café.

Bruce se rascó la cabeza pensativo, fuera lo que fuese lo que tuviese que contarle, saltaba a la vista que para él no era nada fácil decírselo.

"Verás, si te he llamado es porque quiero decirte algo muy importante. Te he conseguido un trabajo fijo."

Katherine casi se pone a dar saltos de la alegría. ¡Un trabajo fijo! Desde que murió su hermano apenas había trabajado como psicóloga a causa de la depresión en la que se había sumido. Sin embargo, ahora estaba lista para darlo todo.

"Bruce, ¡eso es fantástico! no sé como agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí." Dijo ella abrazándolo con fuerza.

Él esbozó una ligera sonrisa y le devolvió el abrazo, contento de ver a su amiga tan feliz.

"¿Dónde es?, y ¿cuando empiezo?" Preguntó al dejar de abrazarlo.

Él soltó un ligero suspiro para después decir:

"Empiezas mañana. Y... " Hizo una pequeña pausa para coger algo de aire "Es en Arkham."

Katherine no pudo evitar notar que se encontraba algo nervioso, y triste; porque al decir el nombre de Arkham toda luz había abandonado sus ojos. Algo pasaba con ese empleo. Y ese algo no parecía ser nada positivo.

"Bruce, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿porqué estás tan abatido y preocupado?" Preguntó temiéndose lo peor.

Bruce la miró a los ojos. Sabía que no podía mentirle, ella enseguida se daría cuenta. Lo mejor era contarle la verdad.

"Katherine... Si vas a aceptar el trabajo tienes que tener en cuenta que serás... la psicóloga del Joker."

* * *

Hacía una hora que se había marchado, y Bruce todavía se sentía como si fuese basura. No podía hacerle esto, no a ella. Ya había perdido a Rachel a manos de ese payaso psicópata, no quería perder también a Katherine. Ella era una buena chica que había sufrido mucho, no merecía morir así.

Alfred a su espalda miraba inquieto como la culpa corroía al hombre que había sido como un hijo para él. Sabía que ahora se sentía culpable por hacer que la joven se metiese de manera indirecta en sus enfrentamientos con el Joker, pero era el único modo de controlarlo.

"¿Cree que aceptará?" Preguntó.

"No lo sé, Alfred. Dijo que se lo pensaría y que esta noche me daría una respuesta. No me puedo creer que la esté obligando a hacer esto." Dijo enterrando la cabeza en sus manos.

"No se culpe, Señor Wayne. Katherine es una Dent, una mujer fuerte, inteligente y testaruda. Podrá controlar al Joker."

"Alfred, no sé si ella está en condiciones para realizar este trabajo. Todavía le afecta la muerte de su hermano y de eso puede aprovecharse el Joker para escapar. Además tenemos que tener en cuenta lo que ocurrió en el caso Quinnzel."

"Señor Wayne, La señorita Dent ha sufrido mucho, pero yo creo que está lista para el trabajo. Además, si ese loco planea otra de sus fugas mejor tener a alguien conocido y cualificado que lo vigile y nos informe de sus movimientos." Dijo colocándole una reconfortante mano en el hombro.

"Ella no sabe que soy Batman, Alfred." Dijo volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

Alfred simplemente sonrió.

"Pero puede contárselo a Bruce Wayne."

**Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo comenzando una nueva historia acerca del universo de Batman, a la vez que continúo Memorias de una víctima de Slenderman**. **Aunque ahora esté centrada en la historia de Slenderman si veo que tengo tiempo (y wifi) y que esta historia tiene buena acogida, intentaré subir capítulos más frecuentemente. Si no, ya iré subiendo cuando me parezca.**

**Confieso que me apetecía escribir esta historia en homenaje a un antiguo compañero de clase (del cual no puedo decir el nombre) que es muy fan del Joker y que me ha pegado su fanatismo. Gracias a él ahora yo también estoy viciadísima con el villano XD. Si os gusta por favor no dudéis en dar a favorito y en dejar reviews. Si no pues nada, no deis a favorito, pero tampoco uséis los comentarios para ponerme a parir plis. (Hasta ahora no he tenido comentarios negativos en mis historias, pero por si acaso voy a poner esto) Disfrutad del capítulo :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_Prisión de Arkham, ciudad de Gotham_

El Joker se incorporó en su camilla bastante enfadado. ¿Cuantos días llevaba aquí? ¿13?, ¿159? lo mismo le daba.

Él no tendría que estar aquí; debería estar fuera prendiendole fuego a edificios y matando a gente inocente solo por diversión. Por lo menos le dejaban llevar el maquillaje puesto.

Aunque si había algo que tenía de divertido Arkham era el poder planear sus fugas. Cada vez se lo ponían más difícil, y eso le gustaba porque de otro modo se aburriría mucho.

Todavía recordaba como había sido su última huida de esa cárcel, hacía un par de semanas.

Todo había comenzado cuando le presentaron a su psicóloga nada más entrar allí, hará ya un año y medio. Era una niñata de Brooklyn recién salida de la universidad y llamada Harleen Quinnzel, a quien él había rebautizado como Harley Quinn, en homenaje al personaje teatral.

Era una joven de metro ochenta, rubia, de ojos azules y cuerpo de modelo; lo que le llevó a deducir que esa mujer se había sacado la carrera 'estudiando horas extra' en los despachos de los profesores. Lo cierto es que esa información le venía de maravilla. Cuanto menos preparada estuviese, más fácil le sería a él manejarla.

Al principio la joven se había mostrado dura de roer, charlaba con él unos minutos y luego se iba. Así día tras día hasta que finalmente optó por elaborar una nueva estrategia para ganarse su confianza y para que se creyese que tenía ganas de reformarse y de colaborar.

Le contaba trágicas historias sobre su pasado, le pedía disculpas por fugarse ya que consideraba que Arkham no le ayudaba nada. También le hablaba de lo mal que se sentía al no tener a nadie que le comprendiese en el mundo, y de lo mucho que deseaba recuperarse para poder llevar una vida normal y formar una familia.

Era todo mentira. Pero funcionó. Cada vez ella se quedaba más tiempo, le hablaba de manera cariñosa y le cogía de la mano para que le contase sus penas. Con el paso del tiempo, logró que le redujeran la medicación y que le dejasen más libre con la excusa de que estaba haciendo progresos.

A base de ganarse su confianza, logró algo imprevisto pero bastante útil a la hora de huir: que ella se enamorase de él.

Mentiría si dijese que él sentía lo mismo por ella, para él solamente era su llave para salir de ese antro. Con paciencia la arrastró hacia su locura y logró que le proporcionase un mapa de Arkham, una pistola y un coche para escapar, con la condición de que la dejase irse con él.

El plan fue a la perfección. Salieron de su celda y se llevaron a unos cuantos enfermeros y guardias por delante hasta llegar a la salida donde cogieron el coche. Como tenía que deshacerse del lastre, sin pensárselo dos veces disparó Harley en la cabeza hasta que su cuerpo sin vida y ensangrentado cayó al mar. Después se empezó a reír como un maníaco. Por fin era libre.

Los siguientes días para él fueron los mejores de toda su vida: atracó tres bancos, hizo volar dos hospitales y prendió fuego a una residencia de ancianos.

Sin embargo había algo que no le cuajaba. Durante su huida había tenido la mala suerte de toparse con lo único que le interesará de verdad: una mujer.

Pero no era una mujer cualquiera, no era una cerebro de mosquito como Harley, esta se le antojó diferente.

Era la primera persona que veía que no tenía emoción alguna. Observándola desde las sombras se fijó en que su rostro no expresaba ni miedo, ni angustia, ni alegría, ni pena. Era como si estuviese vacía por dentro, probablemente hasta le daría igual que la matasen ya que ¿Qué clase de persona se pone a leer un libro tan tranquila a las 3 de la mañana en un parque situado en una ciudad plagada de criminales? O era muy valiente, o estaba muy loca. Se preguntó al instante que era lo que podría hacer para hacerla gritar de terror, o hacerla sonreír como él. Sería un reto de lo más divertido ¿le sacaría los ojos con los cristales de sus gafas? ¿o quizás podría quemarle su bonita melena castaña?

Era una lástima que en ese momento no tuviese tiempo para eso, porque si no...

La pena es que minutos después de dejar a su pequeña 'Kamikaze' fue descubierto por las tropas de su buen amigo el comisario Gordon. Por lo visto había un par de infiltrados en su banda de matones. A partir de ese instante se juró a sí mismo que cada vez que hubiese que seleccionar matones para su banda les sometería a un pequeño 'periodo de prueba'. Sólo para comprobar que eran de fiar.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de su celda. Esta se abrió y por ella entró el viejo Jeremiah Arkham, director del manicomio.

El Joker se relamió los labios maliciosamente. Tenía que rectificar, había dos cosas divertidas en esa cárcel: planear sus fugas y meterse con su 'amiguito' Jeremie.

"Que agradable sorpresa, Jeremie. ¿Qué tal su esposa? Espero que no sigan teniendo problemas en la cama." Dijo con una enorme sonrisa inocente.

"Corta el rollo payaso, sabes perfectamente por qué estoy aquí. Por la Dra. Quinnzel." Dijo con veneno en la voz.

El Joker hizo una mueca de supuesta decepción y continuó hablando de manera burlona.

"Oh, ¿en serio? y yo que creía que habías venido a verme a mí. Pensaba que tenímos algo especial, pero veo que solo te preocupas por tu amante."

Jeremiah le miró con odio.

"No sé de qué me hablas."

"Oh, Vamos. Todo el mundo sabe lo que hacía en tu, ah... despacho para lograr aumentos de sueldo. Y no me haga hablar de como consiguió el empleo..." Dijo con una mirada siniestra y una sonrisa en los labios. Luego empezó a reírse como el loco que era.

Jeremiah estaba rojo de la ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese desalmado a hablarle de esa manera?, ¡debería tenerle más respeto, joder! ¡él era quien mandaba en ee manicomio!

"¡BASTA! ¡Encerradle bien y aseguraos de que no vuelve a escapar!" Le gritó a los guardias que le acompañaban. El enfado de Jeremiah solo hizo que el Joker se riese aún más fuerte. Los tenía controlados a todos, ellos se negaban a creerlo pero era la verdad. Pronto le traerían un nuevo psiquiatra, un nuevo juguete al que manipular, y volvería a escapar. Solo que esta vez no le pillarían de nuevo. Esta vez, si escapaba conseguiría que Arkham y todo Gotham estuviesen a sus pies.

"Prepárate Gotham, porque pronto estarás sumida en en el caos." Dijo mientras su risa psicótica hacía eco por toda la prisión.

* * *

En su despacho Jeremiah Arkham revisó una y otra el currículum que el empresario Bruce Wayne le había enviado el día anterior. Era un buen currículum a decir verdad, la joven tenía matrícula de honor en la universidad y parecía estar bien cualificada para el trabajo. Sólo había un pequeño problema: su apellido, Dent. Según el informe, se trataba ni más ni menos de la hermana pequeña del fiscal. Su muerte, hace un año y medio probablemente le habrá afectado ya que llevaba casi todo ese tiempo sin trabajar. No podía arriesgarse a sufrir otra pérdida como la de la Dra. Quinnzel, pero tampoco podía dejar al criminal más peligroso de Gotham sin supervisión psiquiátrica. Esa mujer era su única opción.

El guardia de seguridad Aaron Cash se encontraba observando la escena mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

"¿Está seguro de que ella es la indicada?"

"No lo sé. No estoy seguro del todo, Cash. Pero nadie más se ha ofrecido para el puesto, por lo que supongo que no nos queda otro remedio que confiar en ella."

"¿Pero ha dicho que sí?"

"Todavía no. El señor Wayne me prometió que esta noche me daría una respuesta."

"Entonces supongo que no nos dará tiempo a hacerle una evaluación para comprobar si está psicológicamente preparada." Gruñó Aaron.

"Mucho me temo que no. Pero debemos confiar en sus capacidades para..." Comenzó a decir Jeremiah

"No entiendo como el Joker sigue aquí de gratis cuando debería estar en la silla eléctrica." Le interrumpió Aaron.

"Por favor, señor Cash. Debemos tener la esperanza de que algún día Joker llegue a..."

"¡ESE PAYASO NO TIENE NINGUNA POSIBILIDAD DE RECUPERARSE! ¡LLEVAMOS CASI 2 AÑOS TIRANDO EL DINERO! ¿¡SABE CUÁNTOS AMIGOS Y COMPAÑEROS HE PERDIDO A MANOS DE ESE DEMENTE!?" Rugió Cash, volviéndole a interrumpir.

Jeremiah se pusó en pie de un salto y apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa.

"¡Señor Cash, haga el favor de calmarse! ¡también yo he visto lo que hace ese payaso pero lo que ocurrió con su anterior psiquiatra es que lo único que tenía de psiquiatra era el título! Tenemos que confiar en la señorita Dent, porque si perdemos la esperenza lo habremos perdido todo."

**Hola! Aquí vuelvo a estar con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, voy a ver si otorgando algo más de 'chicha' puede la gente animarse a dar favorito y review ^_^ Tengo más capítulos ya casi preparados, iré subiendo a la vez que completo la otra historia que tengo. Ya para el próximo, como preveo que va a ser un pelín más largo, meteré el primer encuentro entre Joker y Kat. Disfrutad del capítulo :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Katherine, nada más llegar hasta su casa se preparó un té helado mientras meditaba sus opciones. Necesitaba el trabajo, pero ¿psiquiatra del Joker? Vale que era buena en su campo pero para tratar a ese hombre había que ser toda una eminencia en el universo de la psiquiatría y había que tener unos nervios de acero, ya que por lo que había oído ese tipo era capaz de sacar de sus casillas hasta al más santo.

Era un demente, pero ella necesitaba el dinero si quería pagar su piso, el agua, la luz y demás cosas. No quería pedirle dinero a Bruce porque él ya había hecho bastante por ayudarla, tampoco se lo quería pedir a sus padres porque estaba harta de oír el clásico discurso de "Deberías casarte con el hijo del señor Joyce, acaba de graduarse en ciencias políticas y tiene un buen puesto de bla bla bla..." o el de "Tendrías que haber hecho como Harvey, él si que escogió buena carrera ya que..." Ese discurso era el que más detestaba siempre hacía que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas y sintiese ganas de gritar. Ya sabía que Harvey siempre había sido el preferido de los dos por mucho que él dijese lo contrario, pero que sus padres se lo echasen en cara era algo que no podía soportar. Una vez no pudo más y rompió a llorar. El único que la consoló fue Harvey, sus padres sólo le dijeron que parase porque se estaba comportando como una niña malcriada. Casi podía recordarlo como si fuese ayer.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Una joven Katherine se hallaba hecha un ovillo sobre su cama mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Una vez más sus padres la habían ridiculizado en público y de manera sutil al expresar sus deseos de estudiar psicología en el futuro, De repente se oyen unos golpes en la puerta que hacen que se sobresalte._

_"¿Puedo pasar?" dice la joven voz de su hermano al otro lado de la puerta._

_Katherine no responde, por lo que Harvey entra en la habitación._

_"¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡déjame sola!" solloza Katherine mirando a su hermano. Él no la hace caso y se sienta con ella en la cama mientras le pasa un pañuelo para que se seque las lágrimas._

_"Yo no creo que seas una vaga y una ilusa." Dice tranquilamente._

_Ella desvía la mirada y aprieta el pañuelo con fuerza._

_"Ya, intenta decirle eso a Mamá y Papá."_

_"Probablemente me dirían lo contrario, pero yo seguiría creyendo lo mismo. Eres muy trabajadora, tu media escolar es de sobresaliente, vas a clases de música todos los fines de semana, y siempre terminas todos los deberes antes que yo." Dijo con una sonrisa._

_"Pero tú eres su preferido, tú eres el que va a dedicarse a la política y el que le dará gloria y fama a la familia." Respondió ella._

_"¿Sabes una cosa? tú de todos los de esta casa eres mi preferida. No dejes que nadie, ni siquiera Papá y Mamá, te intimide. Tienes derecho a estudiar y a hacer lo que te gusta, además, hagas lo que hagas siempre tendrás mi apoyo." Antes de que pudiese acabar la frase, Katherine se lanzó a abrazarle._

_"Gracias hermanito." Dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_"No tienes por qué darlas."_

_Fin del Flashback_

* * *

Se descubrió a si misma llorando tras este pequeño viaje al pasado. La relación con sus padres nunca había sido muy buena, sin embargo con su hermano Harvey sí que lo había sido. Antes de irse a dormir llamó a Bruce y tomó la decisión que cambiaría el resto de su vida: aceptar el trabajo. Al colgar, sintió que se iba a arrepentir profundamente, sin embargo ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. A causa de aquello Katherine no durmió bien aquella noche.

_Al día siguiente_

Katherine se levantó e hizo su rutina: ducha, desayuno y noticias. Sin embargo, esta vez había algo que la perturbaba, su nuevo empleo. Tenía miedo pero a la vez estaba terriblemente emocionada. Vale que Joker era un psicópata peligroso que la degollaría cuando se le presentase la oportunidad, pero si las autoridades de Arkham habían decidido ponerle a su cargo eso quería decir que la tenían en muy alta estima. Por eso no debía fallarles, debía demostrar que era una profesional totalmente apta y cualificada para el puesto. Bastante temblorosa cogió las llaves del coche y de casa y salió a toda velocidad. Afortunadamente hoy no estaría Marcus para darle el coñazo, probablemente la fiesta que organizó ayer se alargó y en esos instantes se encontraba tirado en mitad del salón.

Durante el viaje en coche, estuvo debatiendo una vez más consigo misma sobre si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo correcto o no. Cuando ya casi había llegado a un acuerdo entre la parte que le decía que huyese de Gotham y no mirase atrás y la que le decía que tenía que dar la cara y ser valiente, vio las enormes verjas de metal del psiquiátrico asomando por el horizonte. Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se estaba bajando del coche mientras un par de guardias se dirigían para cachearla. Tras dos minutos de toqueteos que Katherine clasificó de 'indecentes' la dejaron pasar y la llevaron hasta la entrada, donde fue recibida por el director del psiquiátrico Jeremiah Arkham y un guardia de seguridad con una especie de garfio en la mano, del cual no quería saber nada acerca de como se las ingenió para conseguirlo.

"Llega usted pronto, doctora Dent. El señor Wayne nos informó de que llegaría usted un poco más tarde." Dijo Arkham con una cálida sonrisa.

"Lo siento, no veía la hora para comenzar." Dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Con todo el respeto doctora, no es muy frecuente ver por aquí a alguien que tiene ganas de empezar su trabajo." Habló el guardia con un tono de voz cargado de seriedad."

"Señor Cash, por favor." Le reprochó Arkham.

"Oh no por favor, no se preocupe, no me ha ofendido." Dijo Katherine tratando de calmar la situación. Y funcionó, porque Arkham pasó de recriminar al tal Cash y la hizo un gesto para que le siguiera hasta su despacho.

Por el camino Katherine pudo apreciar las malas condiciones en las que se encontraba el edificio, puede que allí se encontrase la créme de la créme en psiquiatría, seguridad y medicina, pero con las celdas y los corredores en ese estado, era prácticamente imposible que los enfermos se pudiesen recuperar del todo. Hablando de enfermos, los chillidos de agonía y de dolor que emitían era algo ensordecedor, más de una vez se tuvo que tapar los oídos para evitar que esos alaridos le perforasen el cerebro, lo que hacía que el director Arkham girase la cabeza y le preguntase si se encontraba bien, a lo que ella respondía que sí, que lo que le pasaba es que no estaba acostumbrada a tantos gritos.

Llegaron a unas viejas puertas de madera, que llevaban a un enorme despacho bastante elegante y organizado, en comparación con el resto del psiquiátrico. Le indicó que se sentara en una silla frente a su mesa, donde le mostró su contrato para que lo firmase. No necesitó pensárselo dos veces, tan pronto como Arkham le entregó la pluma, Katherine se lanzó como loca a firmar el contrato que cambiaría su vida, ni se molestó en leer la letra pequeña.

Arkham estaba sorprendido, ninguno de los psiquiatras con los que había trabajado se habían mostrado tan dispuestos y ansiosos por comenzar su trabajo, sobretodo si se trataba de supervisar a uno de los criminales más sanguinarios de Gotham. Antes que nada, para asegurarse, le advertiría sobre las pocas ganas que tenía de vivir otro caso Quinnzel.

"Doctora Dent, antes de llevarla a ver a su paciente debo advertirle que no se deje llevar por sus juegos, es más listo de lo que parece. No me gustaría tener que repetir el caso Quinnzel con usted, parece ser una profesional cualificada, sería una horrible pérdida." Dijo amenazante, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

"N-no señor." Respondió ella ante el aumento de tensión en el despacho. Sinceramente, no tenía ni idea de lo que había ocurrido en ese caso Quinnzel ni estaba totalmente segura de si quería saberlo.

"Acompáñeme, le llevaré a ver a su paciente."

Katherine no se había sentido más incómoda en toda su vida. Mientras caminaba por su cabeza discurrían diversos planes de huida. La verdad era que le tenía mucho miedo al Joker y no ya tenía muy claro si iba a saber actuar como psiquiatra sin desmayarse del susto. Después de todo, ese hombre había tratado de asesinar a su hermano ¿qué pasaría si la reconocía? ¿La mataría a ella también? No quería pensar en ello.

Finalmente llegaron a una puerta metálica custodiada por tres guardias, entre los cuales se encontraba Cash. Con un chasquido de los dedos, Arkham consiguió que los guardias se apartasen para dejarles pasar, sin embargo estos permanecieron alerta, por si ocurría algún accidente. Del bolsillo izquierdo de la chaqueta, sacó un manojo de llaves tan grande que parecía el del portero del Empire State. Parece ser que en Arkham, la seguridad era muy importante.

Una vez abierta la puerta, con un gesto le invitó a pasar flanqueada por Cash y uno de los otros dos guardias. La habitación era pequeña, de paredes y suelo blanco, con una vieja camilla y una lámpara que parecía estar a punto de fundirse. Y allí, en el centro de la sala, con una camisa de fuerza y sentado en una silla estaba él tan tranquilo. No parecía muy peligroso en ese momento, es más, se le veía bastante relajado. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, como si estuviese meditando, y todavía llevaba el maquillaje puesto. Katherine no pudo evitar encontrarlo algo más corpulento que en las veces en las que le había visto por la televisión, aunque teniendo en cuenta quién era, lo más probable es que se pasase la mayor parte del tiempo liberando tensión en el gimnasio de Arkham.

"Eh, payaso. Saluda a la doctora Dent, ella será tu nueva psiquiatra." Dijo Cash golpeando el marco de la puerta con el garfio para atraer su atención.

Joker apretó los ojos con fuerza, como si le molestase que le sacasen de su ensoñación. Al final los abrió y parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz. Sus oscuros ojos recorrieron la sala, analizando a cada uno de los que estaban frente a él. A Cash le miró con odio, a Arkham con burla, al otro guardia que les acompañaba ni siquiera se molestó en mirarle. Sin embargo todo cambió cuando la miró a ella, en sus ojos había curiosidad y algo que no supo descifrar. Tras estar un buen rato observándola, se relamió los labios y soltó una siniestra carcajada.

* * *

Parece ser que ese día era el día de la suerte del Joker. No sólo conseguía un juguete nuevo, sino que además resulta que ese juguete era su pequeña kamikaze, lo que se iba a divertir con ella. Ahora tendría la oportunidad de observarla de cerca, de conocerla y de saber sus miedos e inquietudes. Quería saber que era lo que se había llevado las emociones de su rostro, lo que le hacía parecer una reina de hielo. Aunque claro, ¿cómo había dicho ese memo que se llamaba? ¿Dent?

Dent, Dent... ¿De qué le sonaba ese apellido?, ¡ah claro! El adorado Caballero Blanco de Gotham, Harvey Dent o más conocido como Harvey Dos Caras ¿Qué habrá sido de él? bah, eso no importaba ahora, ahora lo que le interesaba era la joven que tenía delante. Pudo detectar en sus ojos azules, ocultos tras esas gafas que le tenía miedo, también su manera de respirar y el ligero temblor de sus piernas le indicaban el pavor que le tenía. Era perfecta, sería su billete de salida de Arkham, y ¿quién sabe? quizás la mantuviese con él cuando escapase. Sólo por el placer de destruirla psicológicamente. De momento tenía que tener paciencia, todo llegaría a su tiempo. Ahora...

"Es un placer conocerla doctora."

**Hola! Vuelvo con otro capítulo de la historia, últimamente no he podido subir muchos fanfics y capítulos a causa de algún que otro problemilla de salud :( pero como ya voy encontrándome algo mejor intentaré ir subiendo tanto como pueda en mis historias :) A decir verdad, me gusta escribir esta historia, Heath Ledger fue un actor impresionante, Jack Nicholson también lo hizo bastante bien pero Heath revolucionó el concepto de Joker, Me da rabia que ya no esté entre nosotros, fue una lástima que muriera, pero en fin. Reviews y favoritos se agradecen, disfrutad del capítulo :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Era escalofriante, pero a la vez era magnético. Mira que había locos en Arkham, pero ninguno como él. Todos tenían alguna motivación para ser criminales: dinero, plantas, venganza... ¿pero él? ¿qué era lo que le movía a matar? ¿qué trauma había tenido para convertirse en semejante monstruo?

Una cosa estaba clara, atraía de una manera increíble a los dementes y gamberros de Gotham. Para ellos, Joker era como un héroe, un dios al que adorar. Joker hacía las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias, sólo para divertirse. Iba a ser un paciente muy difícil.

Su primer día en Arkham no había sido muy productivo que digamos. Le habían presentado a su nuevo paciente y tras dejarle en su celda riéndose como el chalado que era la habían llevado a hacer un tour por todo el psiquiátrico. Había pasado por las celdas del sofisticado Pingüino, la ecológica Hiedra Venenosa y el misterioso Enigma. Todos ellos habían pasado de ella como si fuese un fantasma, cosa que agradecía.

El auténtico problema fue cuando llegó a la jaula del Dr. Johnathan Crane alias Espantapájaros. Katherine siempre había tenido un ligero flechazo hacia ese hombre. Lo conoció varios años atrás en una conferencia de psiquiatría y nada más verlo se había quedado prendada de esos aires inocentes y de esos brillantes ojos azules, por no mencionar el hecho de que su teoría sobre la psicología del miedo le resultaba tremendamente intrigante . Quien iba a decir que su adorado Dr. Crane se convertiría en el temido Espantapájaros.

Al verla pasar por la ventanita de la puerta de su celda, Crane pareció reconocerla, porque se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia ella, impactando fuertemente contra la puerta.

Ante el golpe, Katherine se sobresaltó y dio un salto hacia atrás lo que hizo que Crane sonriera de manera perversa.

"Dra. Dent... ¿Tiene miedo?" Dijo susurrando.

Antes de que pudiera responder un regordete guardia de pelo grisáceo y aspecto bonachón golpeó la puerta con su arma para alejarle de ella.

"¿Se encuentra bien Doctora?" Preguntó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Sí, eso creo. Me ha dado un susto de muerte." Contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa. El guardia soltó una carcajada.

"No se preocupe, al principio cuesta un poco adaptarse, ya verá como en un par de meses está más que acostumbrada."

Ahora le tocó a Katherine reírse.

"Si sigo viva para entonces, señor..."

"Harrison, Jacob Harrison." Le interrumpió el guardia.

" Un placer conocerle, Jacob. Yo soy la Dra. Katherine Dent."

"¿Dent? ¿no estará usted emparentada con...?" Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

" Sí, era mi hermano." Contestó ella, bajando la mirada.

"Oh, lo siento mucho. No pretendía disgustarla."

"Es igual, ya va siendo hora de que me haga a la idea de que no va a volver."

Jacob incómodo con la conversación decidió cambiar de tema.

"¿Le apetece tomar algo en la cafetería? mi turno está a punto de acabar."

"Me encantaría."

Durante su estancia en la cafetería, comieron, charlaron, rieron, se contaron anécdotas y Katherine no se pudo sentir más aliviada al saber que tenía un amigo en esa casa de locos.

Al volver a casa lo primero que hizo fue darse un baño de burbujas relajante, para aliviar la tensión acumulada. Lo segundo, fue llamar a Bruce para contarle su experiencia en su primer día de trabajo. Tras un par de segundos comunicando por fin escuchó la voz de su amigo al otro lado del teléfono.

"¿Diga?"

"Bruce, soy yo, Kat."

"¡Kat! ¿Qué tal te ha ido en tu primer día? espero que no hayas tenido ningún problema con el Joker."

"Ha ido maravillosamente, es genial estar de vuelta." Contestó ella animada.

"Me alegra oírlo. Oye, ahora tengo que colgar pero ya hablaremos más tarde ¿vale?"

"Claro, cómo no." Dijo frunciendo el ceño ¿eran disparos eso que había oído de fondo?

Tras colgar, miró por la ventana y vio que hacía un día perfecto para salir a dar una vuelta. En casa se aburría mucho, vivía sola y en ese momento no tenía a nadie con quien hablar. Lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos era salir a respirar un poco de aire fresco y aclarar sus ideas.

Caminaba en silencio por las calles de Gotham, sumida en sus pensamientos. La gente que pasaba a su alrededor la ignoraba profundamente, y ella a ellos también. Gotham siempre había sido una ciudad muy ajetreada, la gente siempre andaba con prisas y no tenía tiempo para nada. A veces resultaba bastante frustrante cruzarte con el típico empresario ocupado y que este te empujara y se largase sin decir ni siquiera un simple ''lo siento''.

Sin darse cuenta su paseo la llevó directamente hacia la biblioteca de Gotham, un edificio grande, de piedra; y al igual que el resto de edificios de la ciudad, con un estilo arquitectónico no muy distinto al gótico del Renacimiento europeo. Siempre había sido uno de sus edificios preferidos, podía pasarse horas recorriendo sus silenciosos y oscuros pasillos buscando nuevos libros que leer. Dado que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, decidió entrar para recordar viejos tiempos.

A pesar de que llevaba más de un año sin entrar en la biblioteca, sentía como si no hubiese estado allí desde el día anterior. Nada había cambiado, todo seguía igual, aunque esperaba que no hubiesen cambiado las posiciones de los libros.

Mientras buscaba por la zona de psicología, encontró un libro que quizás podría aportarle alguna ayuda para su nuevo trabajo. No lo había visto nunca en el registro de libros, probablemente sería una nueva adquisición de la biblioteca. El libro estaba titulado como _"La historia del crimen" _y parecía contener información sobre todos y cada uno de los más grandes criminales y psicópatas que habían existido a lo largo de la historia de la humanidad. Desde Billy el Niño hasta Osama Bin Laden, pasando por Jack el destripador, John Dillinger... etc. Sin embargo, fue el capítulo 24 el que más le llamó la atención.

"Joker, alias Príncipe Payaso del Crimen. Nombre completo: Desconocido, Edad: desconocida, Sexo: Hombre, Altura: 1'88, Peso: 78 kg, Color de pelo: Rubio teñido de verde, Color de ojos: Verde, Fecha de nacimiento: Desconocida, Lugar de nacimiento: Desconocido, Familiares: Desconocidos..."

Katherine no se podía creer lo que estaba leyendo ¿cómo se podía saber tan poco acerca de una persona? Este libro decía exactamente lo mismo que el informe que le habían entregado en Arkham, lo único que se sabía de él eran sus rasgos físicos, ni nombre, ni parientes, ni edad... ¿Por qué se negaba a dar datos? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que ocultar? Katherine en aquel momento descubrió cuál era su objetivo en la vida: saber quién era realmente el Joker y a partir de ahí lograr curarle de una vez por todas.

**Hola! Ya he vuelto para subir otro capítulo más de la historia de Batman. Últimamente estoy que nada me inspira, probablemente tarde más en subir fanfics. Lamento que este capítulo sea mucho más corto, pero es que me estoy quedando sin ideas. Solo son míos mis OCs, el resto pertenece a DC comics Reviews y favoritos se agradecen :)Disfrutad del capítulo :D**


End file.
